Akatsuki's Secret Angel
by darksakurashadow
Summary: So the story is about Sakura being born in the Akatsuki. That is until the leaf kidnap her, thinking the Akatsuki kidnapped her. the rest is for you to find out. this story is rated for Hidan's lang. The pairing is sasusaku. Also, this is my first story so please give me a break!
1. A Secret not to be known

A Secret Not To Be Known

* * *

Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm going to be telling you the truth about my past. I was originally born and raised with a class of s-rank criminals, of a feared organization known as the Akatsuki. My mother and father are the leaders of this organization, Nagato/Pein, and Konah of the Akatsuki.

When I was born , Sosori of the Red Sand , was officially my babysitter. Once he saw I could walk, he trained me in the art in HUMAN puppetry, using chakra strings. He taught me how to create, and repair puppets. Each puppet I got or created had weapons that where hidden and poisoned. As we got to spend more time together, we started to form a brother/sister bond. Then soon after, he took me to meet his partner in crime, Orochimaru.

As I spent more time with Orochimaru, he became more like an over protected Uncle to me. He was there for me when everyone else was gone on a mission. He taught me the Justus he created. He told me about his reasons on why he left his village, and about his experiments; he would put a curse mark on a powerful person give them more power, then steal their bodies so he could live forever. before he left he gave me a curse mark that looked like a butterfly tattoo. He said, I would "become the greatest kunoichi to ever live in ninja history.'' the next morning I woke up in my bed, with Uncle Orochimaru nowhere to be seen.

After Uncle Orochimaru left , more people of S-rank criminals joined the organization. There was "Art is a bang'' man Deidara (Dei-dei-nii),nKisame (Fishy-Chan), Zetsu-nii , kakuzu-nii (Money-Chan), Hidan-nii , lastly ... TOBI (Madara)-nii! (Tobi this is my story not yours! *tobi leaves unfazed*) Anyways, the last one I would never expect , Itachi-kun. (**AN:"kun'' sign of respect)**

As soon as my mom and dad were gone on missions Sosori-nii and I would train from dawn 'til dusk (behind their backs of course). Then the rest of them agreed to train me , until my parents came home. (After , I nearly destroyed Sosori-nii's beautiful piece of art) they were all determined to make this seven year old the greatest prodigy. When my parents finally came home it was after my 8th birthday. Since they missed my b-day they got me a black and a white wolf , Shingetsu and Goliath. soon they started to train me and my wolves. Once they had nothing to teach me , they asked the rest of the organization to train me and the wolves , but since they already did while they were gone , the wolves and I took swimming lessons from Kisame

As the years went on , they realized I was growing up. It hit like a brick when all my brothers and dad thaught of one major thing...BOYS! Though , thaught it was to early to have the ''talk". When it reached my 10th b-day there was an attack and my wolves an I were taken away from our family. After that I lost all memories of them , as did my wolves. From that day on my life chanced forever.

**an: So...yeah...what did you think of my intro to my first fanfiction. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes! Oh and Naruto has some words of wisdom for everyone that read this. Naruto , if you please.**

**Naruto: THIS DARK DOESN'T OWN MY SHOW! BELIEVE IT! Do I get my top ramen now?! **

**Me: Yes you do. *hands him ramen***

**Naruto: YAY! **

**Me: Review! PLEASE!**


	2. A Secret Not To Be Known part 2

Akatsuki's Secret Angel

~Akatsuki's POV~

Inside the Akatsuki hideout everyone was either in panic (Tobi) , plotting against konoha (Pein, Konah, and… hidan). Then we got the ones that are doing missions, Chores , or spending money (Kakuzu?!) to keep their mind off Sakura being kidnapped.

" That's it! I'm done fucking waiting waiting around to wait and see what the heel happen to her! I say, we just go, invade the village and get back our angel (Sakura's nickname)! ," shouted Hidan.

" I hate to say I, but I'm with Hidan on this one . I need my angle! She was the only one who'd blow "stuff" up with ( Tobi's room fill that was filled with Teletubbies) with! UN!," cried Deidara.

Suddenly Zetsu came back from his mission to see if sakura was alright. Everyone took notice and like a stampede of bulls came at him and asked a lot of except Sasori , Pein, Konah, and Itachi. These four were in Pein's office discussing the matter of Sakura's kidnapping. Shouts came from all over the place.

"HOW IS SHE!"

"HAVE THEY HURT HER!"

"ARE THEY BEING NICE TO HER!"

"GIVE US THE UPDATES MAN! UN!"

"HAVE ANY OF THOSE FUCKING PIECES OF SHIT (boys) FLITTED WITH HER!"

"TOBI WANT TO KNOW IF BOYS TOOK SAKI'S VIRGINITY!"

Everyone went into a deep silence, and stared at Tobi. Then after a few seconds they went into panic mode and ran around like chickens without a head. Finally, Pein came in all to hear:

"She's fine other than losing her memory of us , having her first day of school day at the ninja academy ." said W. Zetsu

**"NO, she didn't lose her virginity Tobi. She's to young!" said B. Zetsu**

Pein let out a deep sigh of breath he didn't even know he was holding. This got him the attention of everyone.

"With this new information I believe it's best that we keep Sakura's past a it might be hard to let her go, but we will watch over her staying out of sight... This a secret not to be known…

* * *

**So yeah maybe not the best but oh well. sorry if there are grammar mistake sand no flames! There is OMG Itachi with some words of wisdom for my lovely viewers.**

**Itachi: she doesn't own me or naruto**

**But I wish I did.**


	3. First Day

Sakura's P.O.V:

It's my first day attending the ninja academy. It has been at least 15 days since I awoke from the hospital, along with my wolves. All I knew when I woke up is that my name is Sakura Haruno, born on March 28, 2004 (**I didn't want to do the math.**). I don't really want to remember that day, they just keep asking me questions like: "Did the Akatsuki hurt you?", "Do you have any info on the Akatsuki?", "What can you tell us about the Akatsuki?", "What were you doing there?!', "Where you there prisoner?", 'How long did they keep you captive?", etc. These people kept bombarding me with questions it was giving me a headache, because all that was going through my head was;

"Where am I!?"

"Who are these People!?"

"Who or what is 'Akatsuki', they speak of!?"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"**I don't know. Why don't you ask them?"**

"_**Who the hell are you?!"**_

"**Who? Me? Well I'm your Inner. A split personality of you, yourself."**

"_**Oh. Ok."**_

I was broken from my thought and conversation when an old came in with a robe that said 'Third' on it. It turn out that he was the third Hokage, Sarutobi…..I think that was his name…. oh well. He was nice, but he asked those same questions, the only difference is he asked for my name and birthday. Of course I answered him respectfully, and shyly, I mean seriously, I was speaking to a man, who I just! Anyway back to the present.

I had just come out of the shower, brushed my teeth, and brushed/dried my hair and put into a side braid. I got dressed in a red fishnet, over it was a black midriff shirt, black jeggings sewed together with red threading. Once I was dressed, I geared up. I put senbon into my braid, attached my kunai hoister to the id of my waist, and to top it off a trench coat without sleeves with hidden weapons inside.

That was when I saw the time "8:30. Oh snap! I'm going to be late!" With that said, I grabbed my black ninja sandals, put them on and signaled wolves to fallow. _**"Dang it, I didn't have breakfast!"**_ "**Well maybe if you hadn't taken so long to get ready, you'd be able to have something." **_**"How come I only have you and my wolves to keep me company and no one else?" **_**"Well one I'm you. Two because we have a chakra bond with them." **_**"Whatever, at least company."**_ With that, I conversation with 'Inner'. I looked at my wolves, and muttered, "I hope they let dogs into the school let alone wolves." Suddenly, I found myself in front of the building door. I walked into start my search for Iruka- sensei class….

**So that is it for the moment. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and if I spelled any names wrong. Now Sakura can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Sakura: Hai. Dark doesn't own Me or any characters from Naruto. If she did all male characters would be shirtless. Wait, what?**

**Thank for reading, and please review!**

**Sakura: Wait! I need you to explain the shirtless part!**

**Bye~ **


	4. HitsuSaku fic? You vote!

**Hey it's me darksakurashadow. The Naruto characters are deciding whether or not to do a Bleach and Naruto crossover over the summer. They want the paring to be ToshiroxSakura or as some may call it HitsuSaku. Though it did take a lot of bribing Sasuke and maybe some humiliations to get him to go for this pairing. Finally after some disagreements we decided to let the viewers choose. * Suddenly some Bleach and Naruto cast come in.***

** Toshiro: Uchiha (Glare)**

** Sasuke: Hitsugaya (Glare)**

** Me: Naruto gather your ramen knights and have them shield me and the computer!**

** Naruto: RAMEN KNIGHTS UNITE!**

** Ichigo: OOOOOOOOO! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

** Me, Sakura, Rukia: -_-'**

** Rukia: BAKA! (Punches Ichigo)**

** Well either way vote if you want me to make a Bleach Naruto crossover. Thank you everyone! I don't own Naruto or Bleach! Starts dancing to hello kitty by Avril Lavigne. It's very catchy!**


End file.
